A Gundam Story
by Mel4
Summary: Okay this is like a story were everyone dies except for one girl named Trista! No not the Trista from Sailor Moon!


A Gundam Story  
  
My name Trista Reigle and the year is year 2000 and this is my story on how I mysteriously   
survived this tragic event and how my friends didn't. October 31, 1997 on a day where it   
was sunny I went to the library to check a book out. "Hi Mr. Linden did you hold the book I called in   
for?" I had asked him.   
"Yes, yes I did but I should warn you not to take it." He replied.  
"Why not?" I had asked.   
"Because strange things happen." He said in a stern voice.   
"But I still want to check it out I will see you later." And without another word I ran out the door. Finally back at home, "Hi guys I am back." I said to my friends. Quatre turned around,   
"Did you get the book you wanted?" Quatre was a skinny boy with almost gold hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, and was around the age of 15.   
"Yep!" I had answered, I have long hair all the way down to my waist that was always tied back,   
and I also had blue/green eyes, I was almost 16. Then Heero popped in,   
"What took you so long?" Heero took everything so seriously but once you got to know him he was a real nice guy, he had really dark brown hair and his eyes are the same color as his hair and is about 15.   
"It didn't take that long." I giggled. Then I made a terrible mistake by opening that book. Once I had opened it I read the first line out loud, "Plants always grow rapidly in Nebraska." Just then a plant started to grow in the middle of the book. I threw the book to the ground then suddenly two eyes appeared in the plant and it grew to the ceiling!   
"It's a big ball of ugliness!" Screamed Duo, Duo has longhair....longer than mine he has it tied back in a 3-foot braid that's the color brown and has chestnut eyes and the age of 15. Then everyone ran outside.  
"Where is Tersa and the mansion?!" I yelled. Tersa had brown hair, same color as mine and has brown eyes and was about 16 same as me.   
"The plant ate them!!!!!" Yelled Duo, "My girl friend has been eaten!!!!"   
"Maybe there's a chance she's alive!" Ensured Wufei, Wufei had stone cold black eyes and black hair that was pulled into a tiny ponytail, he was exactly 16 at that time.   
"Where are we going to live now?!" Said Duo forgetting about his long gone girl friend.   
"My dad is going to pulverize me for loosing the mansion!!" Quatre had said in a panicky voice. "Qautre your dad passed away four years ago!!" Yelled Trowa who is usually very quite, Trowa has brown hair that every time he turns it hangs over his other eye and had the darkest green eyes I had every seen and he was about 15 1/2.   
"Heero go get a really, really, really big tube of plant killer!" I ordered, "And Trowa go get a really, really, really big pot to pick up the remains!"   
"Right!" Replied Heero and he rushed to Earl Mays. Trowa without a word hurried over to Menards. "What can I do?!" Duo asked.   
"You where raised in a church right? So go pray!" I had said to him.   
"What can I do?!" This time Wufei asked it.   
"I don't know do something and hurry!" I said with tears in my eyes, because I knew that my friend Tersa died right at that moment. I quickly wiped them from my eyes, "Quatre go help Trowa with the pot!" There was no answer. "Quatre?" I turned around only to see Quatre on the ground because he had fainted. 'Wimp.' I said to myself.   
"Trista, Trowa and I are back!!" Yelled Heero.   
"About time! Heero spray the monster with the plant killer!" After Heero sprayed the plant it fell to ground. All of the guys started cheering then the worst moment of all the remains had some sort of energy left and attached them selves to all of them. It spread around them like a deadly virus and it killed them by ejecting a poison into them. They all fell to the ground and the plants shriveled up. "NO!!!!!!" I screamed, this time I lost all my friends and my dear boy friend Trowa. Why, why I asked myself why didn't the plants come after me?! That day I shredded the book not caring about the money I would have pay to Mr. Linden. A couple days later we had my friends funerals each buried next to each other. Duo having his favorite color coffin, blue, was buried next to Tersa who had a purple coffin. Wufei had a coffin that matched his hair, Trowa had a chestnut coffin. And Heero had a coffin of just plain brown, and Quatre had a very deep yellow coffin. That was the final good-bye to my friends. The terror of that day still haunts me but I always keep pictures of them no matter how hard it hurts I want to remember my boy friend Trowa, Wufei, Tersa, Heero, Duo and Quartre forever.  



End file.
